Ruined and United Revised
by Darkmoon101
Summary: The Cullen household will never be the same after Edward and Alice admitted that they were secretly having affairs. Bella has a horrible reaction to it, but will Jasper be able to bring her out of her depression? Will he succeed in being the rock that she needs? What happens when Peter and Charlotte find out? Please read and review!
1. A Rude Awakening

A/N: Hello, remember me? This is Darkmoon101 here. It's been a long time since I last updated. I'm a high school senior now. I have also been accepted into Yale! I'm so happy! I'm having an easy time with my classes and such so I'll have more update time. I decided not to delete my original version of Ruined and United because it'd be a shame to delete my first story and all the memories along with it. I do want to add some details because I feel as some parts were rushed.

I hope you all enjoy the new story and please review it for me please. I missed all of you guys who took the time to read my crappy updates and actually enjoyed them.

So, a long story short, welcome back everyone! We'll take the journey of Jasper and Bella again together!

Zarathustra101, welcome back to fanfiction! Thank you for being my beta at such short notice once again!

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up this morning like it was any other. I put on a gray t-shirt and black jeans with my black Converse as I checked my book bag to see if I had everything I needed for the day. I sighed. School is boring, but I'm fortunate to have two months left until graduation. Then I will marry my fiancé and be changed into a vampire. I get to live forever with the Cullen family. I heard a car pull up and saw that it was Edward's shiny silver Volvo parked outside. I was slightly shocked to see that it was Alice who emerged from the driver's seat and not Edward.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chirped and greeted me with a hug.

"Morning Alice," I said returning the favor. "Where's Edward?" I asked glancing into the car. Alice's eyes darkened a fraction and I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged it off and her cheerful demeanor returned.

"He's not coming to school today. He does want to talk to you later today however." Alice ushered me into the car and proceeded to drive full speed to Fork's High. Jessica and Angela were waiting for me as usual. I grinned at the fact that I still have human friends. Sometimes it's nice to get away from all the vampire, werewolf drama. I waved to Alice who was accompanied by a seemingly moody Jasper. Jasper made eye contact and nodded to me and I felt a warm wave of calm wash through me. I wasn't freaking out or anything but it's become a tradition for Jasper to calm me in the mornings because of stress.

"So, where's Edward, Bella?" Jessica glanced around. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She was probably looking for the gossip.

"He…caught the flu. It's been going around you know." I thought of Tyler who also has the flu. "Hey, Jess, what's wrong with Angela?"

"She and Ben are in a fight." Jessica patted Angela on the shoulder who seemed to be really quiet and upset.

"Hey, it'll be okay, you guys will make up. Trust me, you're perfect for each other." I hugged Angela and then waved goodbye and headed to Calculus. Mike sat next to me and immediately began flirting with me. I ignored him and thought of Edward. He wasn't acting differently. He never even kissed me anymore. He acts as if he is repulsed by me. I snapped out my thoughts when a cold finger poked my arm. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella-boo, come on, you've bee zoning out for an hour. Let's go to lunch." Emmett grinned. I noticed Mike still sitting next me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, let's go." I stood up and tripped on a piece of paper, I fell into Rosalie's arms.

"Be more careful." She whispered. I nodded slightly. Emmett grabbed my bag and the four of us headed to the cafeteria. Jasper was on the lunch line getting me whatever special they had today, while Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Alice were talking about some TV show. Rosalie sat in between me and Alice and looked at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked quietly. I nodded. I wonder why Rosalie was being so nice to me. Jasper came back and sat on my other side and not next to Alice. I was really confused. He placed a pizza-like object in front of me. He also got a two burgers for himself and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett were the only Cullens who ate human food to blend in, even it repulsed them to no end. We all made small talk at lunch when Alice told me and Jasper to skip next period and head home. Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind to get all of our assignments.

"Bella, Alice took the Volvo, meaning you can take my car with me, unless you aren't comfortable and rather ride home with Emmett in the Jeep." Jasper scratched the back of his head as he walked with me to my locker.

"Jasper, you're fine. I trust you." I sighed and grabbed my coat. Emmett still had my bag.

"But I tried to attack you. Aren't you afraid I'll slip up and do it again?" He looked sad for a second. The Cullens gave him a hard time about his almost attacking me.

"Look at me," I commanded. Jasper's head snapped up. "You're fine."

"Thank you Bella," he looked down on the ground.

"Are you vampire-blushing?" I chuckled.

"Maybe…" Jasper smirked. "You know who blushes more? You darlin'." My face heated up instantly. "Oh? You like my southern accent? I should use it more often then, huh darlin'?"

"Let's just go." I muttered as I slammed my locker shut and stomped towards the door. Jasper laughed and caught up to me and led me to his car. "Hey, why'd you and Alice take separate cars?"

"We've been having some issues." He shrugged. I felt his sadness and tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh god, Bella, am I projecting again? I'm so sorry!" He quickly washed away the sadness. The tears still fell from my eyes. "Bella?" He pulled the car over.

"I'm sorry," I said in between sobs. "The same thing's happening between me and Edward." Jasper wordlessly pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Jasper whispered. I nodded and he put on some music to lighten the mood. Let It Be by The Beatles came on. We both started singing to it and we shortly pulled up to the Cullen Mansion. Alice had the door open, waiting for us and Jasper and I walked in. Edward and Alice sat on the couch and I sat on the loveseat with Jasper on the arm rest.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Alice started. I raised an eyebrow. What was she apologizing for?

"Alice and I had an affair. Multiple times." Edward mumbled. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"…What?" I asked, my fists clenched.

"Are you stupid or something? I said that Alice and I had an affair." Edward looked me in the eyes. Jasper's eyes focused on me and he twitched slightly. I rose from my seat and Jasper slowly stood. I tackled Edward and Jasper was trying to pull me off of him. At that moment Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme walked through the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Emmett yelled, grabbing me off of Edward. I struggled out of Emmett's arms. I actually managed to escape until Jasper put his arms around my waist and calmed me down.

"Darlin', it'll be okay," Jasper cooed into my ear. I started crying even harder. "Hush, darlin'." He turned me around so I could face him and I cried into his chest.

"Edward, Alice?" Carlisle looked at the two of them. They had horrified expressions on their faces.

"We had multiple affairs and decided to come clean." Edward stated. Jasper wordlessly slid off his wedding ring and he removed my engagement ring and threw the rings at Edward and Alice. I wiggled out of Jasper's arms and ran out the door.

Jasper's P.O.V

"Bella, wait!" Rosalie called. She ran out after as Esme cried. Emmett proceeded to attack Edward. After a while of fighting, Alice gasped.

"Jazz, go after Bella. She tried to kill herself! I know you're mad at me but please, help her! The cliff near the house! She already jumped and Rosalie couldn't find her!" I growled.

"It's all your fault that she is!" I screamed!

I followed I ran vampire speed and saw Bella fall into the water. I ran to the bottom of the cliff and scooped her out of the water. Her arms were bleeding and I saw that she had cut herself badly before she jumped. My poor darlin'. I placed my lips on hers and pushed air into lungs and pushed her stomach.

She coughed up water but she didn't wake up.

A/N: Well there's the first cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	2. Realization

A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you all who reviewed, it makes me incredibly happy to know that you enjoy the edited version so much! I wasn't sure if I was going to update today or not but I have minimal homework tonight.

Thank you everyone for congratulating me on getting into Yale! It means a lot and it's my dream school! Even in college I will continue to update these stories for you guys.

So I was thinking I should follow the original Ruined and United plotline but I think there will be some major changes. Well, I didn't want to leave you all on a cliff hanger so here's the next installment!

Jasper's P.O.V

I picked up Bella's unconscious form and carried her to the guest house that Esme built in her free time. It was a small wooden cottage that could fit two people comfortably. I carried Bella upstairs into the small bedroom and laid her down the bed. Her body twitched and I felt her sadness emanating from her. I sighed as I went downstairs to call Carlisle.

"Jasper? Please tell me you found Bella!" He exclaimed frantically. I could sense his nerves even from a mile away.

"Yeah, calm down. She's okay but she cut herself before she left and lost a lot of blood," I explained calmly. "Can you check on her for me-ˮ

"I'm on my way." There was a click and Carlisle hung up the phone. I sighed and ran my hand through my honey-blonde hair. Two minutes later Carlisle came running through the door with Emmett and Rosalie flanking either sides.

"BELLA-BOO?!" Emmett boomed. He knocked over Carlisle and immediately hugged Bella's still form.

"Em, get off of her, she's in enough pain. She doesn't need you crushing her." Rosalie sighed. "Jasper, did you have any sense to change her out of her wet clothes?"

"No, I didn't want to be indecent," I shrugged looking away. Carlisle chuckled and began bandaging her wrists and checking her temperature.

"CAN YOU FIX HER?" Emmett screamed. Carlisle twitched and sent Emmett out of the house since he was making too much noise.

"Anyways, aren't you two like the best of friends? What's the problem seeing her in panties?" Rosalie asked bluntly. Carlisle stifled a chuckle as he was bandaging Bella's wrists. "Besides, you're both single now."

"That's right, I'm alone now." I looked down at Bella's sleeping form. Carlisle stood up as I heard a soft whisper.

"Jasper…you're not alone. You have me if it's any consolation." Bella coughed, opening her eyes. She sat up and stared at me.

"Bella? You're okay!" I wrapped my arms around her, knocking Carlisle out of the way.

"Rose, I think we should give them time alone. Anyway, I have to go console my wife and tell her the good news." Carlisle sighed, leading Rosalie out of the room. I watched as the door swung shut and Bella immediately glanced towards me.

"Jasper, why do you seem so sad?" Bella asked. Her brown eyes twinkled.

"Shoot, am I projecting again? I'm sorry." Bella shook her head.

"It's okay but why are you so sad?" she asked again. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer.

"It just hit me that I'm alone now. I don't have Alice anymore. It's strange though, I feel...different. It's almost like…"

"Relief?" Bella finished. She had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." I was still holding Bella in my arms and her scent and blood wasn't bothering me. That's strange. Her face turned bright red and I felt lust emanating from her body.

"J-Jasper," Bella breathed. She leaned towards me and brought her lips to mine. I froze for a second and kissed back. She pulled away quickly blushing. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

Bella's P.O.V

Did I just kiss Jasper? Oh my god he hates me now. Crap, I want to disappear. I jumped up from his grasp and frantically paced around the room. I heard Jasper chuckling.

"Darlin' it's okay. I didn't mind," Jasper smirked. "Just stop with all those negative emotions. A pretty face like you shouldn't ever feel those horrible things." My face heated up again and I looked away. Jasper stepped in front of me and pressed his lips to mine once again, pushing me against the wall, when the door opened and Rosalie and Emmett walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow. Jasper pulled away reluctantly.

"Sorry, darlin'. I couldn't resist with those emotions and I needed to check something," he winked at me and pulled Emmett out of the room with him, leaving me and Rosalie.

"Bella…? What was that all about?" Rosalie asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what came over me. Rosalie, what do I do?"

"First of all, call me Rose. Second of all, do you like Jasper?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a heat of the moment thing." I looked out the window and saw Emmett and Jasper talking in the woods.

"Bella, don't worry, they can't hear us unless we start screaming. Anyway, we all wanted to talk to you. We saw some stuff that worried us for a while. We couldn't confront you since Edwart was hogging you all the time." She sighed and walked over to the window and yelled for Jasper and Emmett to come back. Within seconds they both appeared in the room.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I began to get nervous which caused Jasper to look at me with a worried expression.

"Bella, your human eyes may not notice but ours do. Carlisle saw all these scars when he examined you every time you got injured. He just never said anything. Why would you do that to yourself?" Rose asked sadly. She motioned to me arms and legs which were exposed. The thin faint lines were still there. I was beginning to feel self-conscious. I could barely see them but I guess all the vampires could see them perfectly clear. Tears welled up in my eyes as Jasper ran to my side and pulled me into his arms.

"It's because of Edward."

"Belly, what did Edward do to make you hurt yourself?" Emmett sat on my other side and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's because he's bipolar. He's always controlling me and hurting me. He dictates my entire life!"

"Why didn't you break up with him earlier?" Jasper asked. "Wait, hurting you? Oh hell no." Jasper's eyes darkened severely.

"Because, I never had a chance to. He was always pressuring me about our marriage. I mean I was happy to be engaged to him, he was the first guy I've ever loved. I guess now that we've broken up I see all the flaws that I ignored in my infatuation," I explained. "I was always pressured to be the perfect human for Edward and now that he's gone I feel better."

"Good. Now can I kill him and Alice?" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded as if to agree.

"Em, later. For now let's take Bella and Jasper out for a day of fun! Let's go to the beach!" Rose suggested. She had a wide grin on her face which was very uncharacteristic of her

"But you're vampires. You sparkle in the sunlight." I said confused.

"We have a private beach Belly!" Emmett boomed. "We'll go once you have a nap. You look tired."

"But I'm not," I began to protest as a wave of exhaustion flowed through me. Curse you Jasper Hale!

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter two! I'll have another update ready shortly. I hope you enjoyed and please drop a review for me! I feel as if it takes me longer to type a chapter since I'm so busy editing.


	3. The Major Emerges

A/N: Hey guys! I have so many ideas for this story. I'm really excited for it. Anyway xXAlecxLoverXx is allowing me to adopt her story, The Light of The Dawn. I'm going to do updates for that story as well so I hope you'll check it out.

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT**: I have some good news though! The fivesome is back together! Princess Didyme, Zarathustra101, xXAlecxLoverXx, Tethla Magus, and myself will be doing a group story which will be published on Zarathustra101's account since she was the first one of us on the site. This important though, we need a pairing. We're torn between BellaxJasper, and BellaxAlec. This will be a long-term project with sequels which may be on each of our accounts. Anyway please PM any of us or send a review with ideas and you'll get a shout-out! We all go to the same school so we'll have time to consult with each other daily.

Without further ado, I bring you chapter 3!

Jasper's P.O.V

"What's wrong Jazz?" Rose asked. "You have your brooding face on."

"I need to have a talk with Edwart," I growled. I knew my eyes were jet-black right now.

"Right on brother!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, I'm serious. Bella said that Edward was hurting her," I hissed. "No one hurts MY Bella!" I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. I heard Rose and Emmett behind me. We didn't stop until we reached the Cullen mansion. Alice was standing in the doorway with a look of sadness and regret. Her emotion matched her facial expression.

"Jazz, please don't do anything you might regret," Alice said sadly as she stepped out of the way and let Rose, Emmett, and I back into the house. Edward was sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face.

"Jasper, sweetie, calm down." Esme soothed. "We can talk about this if you'd like."

"I'm sorry Esme, I'm through with words." I focused my attention on Edward. Emmett and Rosalie flanked each of my sides.

"How dare you take Bella from me? What gives you the right to kiss her?" Edward stood up abruptly. I pushed him right back down.

"Don't be touchin' me like that Eddy-boy," my southern drawl was fully pronounced.

"How dare you Jasper Hale?! You're dangerous! You'll kill her! You already tried to once!" Edward shouted. He then lunged at my and Emmett growled and was ready to knock him out of the air. I stopped Edward by kicking him through the wall. I gave a silent apology to Esme. Edward looked at me in fear. Good.

"My name is Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock," I began thinking of all the vampires I killed alongside Maria and let the terror run through Edward as he read my mind.

"You monster!"

"Shut the fuck up." I glared at him and picked up his body and slammed him against the wall. "I am stronger than you. I am faster than you. I am THE God of War. I can kill you right now and you wouldn't even see it coming."

"But!"

"I said shut up. You will not speak," My glare pierced through Edward's soulless body. "You will never associate with MY Bella again. How dare you hurt MY mate?!"

"She's MY mate!" Edward screeched.

"If I may interject…" Carlisle sighed. "Bella isn't your mate Edward." Carlisle pulled Esme behind him in case Edward attacked,

"Stop lying! She's MINE! I own her!" He lunged at Carlisle but Alice got in the way and spun around and flipped over Edward and landed on his back as he was lying face-first on the floor.

"Edward, you have me. I'm your true mate just like Jasper is Bella's,"

"Major. You will address me as Major."

"Right, just like the Major is Bella's true mate," Alice clarified.

"Dear God!" Esme gasped. She looked up at Carlisle who nodded as if to agree. I stepped away from Edward.

"I don't believe any of this!" He threw Alice off of him who was in a dazed state. He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Major, he's going to rape Bella if you don't go after him right now," Alice said a few minutes later worriedly. "Wait you're going to be too late." As soon as the words left her mouth, I was gone.

"Oh hell no he isn't gonna hurt my little sister!" I heard Emmett yell before I heard him and Rose behind me. "My big brother instincts are tingling." Emmett growled. I heard Bella's screams and a feral growl from Edward when I bolted into the room and snatched Edward off of her and threw him out of the window where Emmett was waiting.

"J-Jasper!" she cried. I held her in my arms as I took my shirt off and told her to put it on. She sobbed into my chest as I heard Edward's screams as Emmett and Rosalie began to take turns in punching him.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry," I growled. How dare he harm my mate? The Major in me started to emerge.

"He…he…" she sobbed. I tried to send her a wave of comfort but her body was rejecting it. No. Our mate is in pain. He must pay. I was talking to the Major in me.

"It's okay, just let it all out. It's okay. Em and Rose are kicking his ass right now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologze, this isn't your fault. It's Dickward's," I heard Edward's scream. "Emmett, Rose, take my spot!" In seconds Rose and Emmett were in the room and I jumped out the window to take care of Edward.

Bella's P.O.V

I sat there crying in Emmett's arms, with Rosalie comforting me as well.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster. You know how Edward can work around Alice's visions. I never wanted you to go through what I did Bella." Rose said sadly. I remembered Rosalie telling me her story about her human life where she was raped, beaten, and left for dead. The memory of her story made me cry harder.

"I think we need Jasper," Emmett said sadly. Rosalie nodded. Within seconds Jasper was back in the room.

"What happened?" Rose asked him.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stopped me from killing him," Jasper kneeled in front of me. "Darlin' I avenged you and made him pay. I also brought back a souvenir." He reached behind him and exposed Edward's arms.

"Thank you, but doesn't he need those?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Jazz, I'm disappointed. You should've ripped his dick off!" Emmett yelled. I cringed at the thought.

"Uhh…that's okay." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Can someone take me home? I need actual clothes. Mine got destroyed." Jasper immediately looked up.

"No, Charlie would freak out if he saw his only daughter wearing nothing but my shirt. Rose, can you sneak in a get Bella something to wear for today and tomorrow? Tell Charlie that you two are having a sleepover and Bella is in a lazy mood." Jasper sighed. "Emmett, go and get Carlisle. He needs to examine Bella for the second time today." Emmett nodded and ran out of the room along with Rosalie.

Jasper's P.O.V

"Jasper, don't go," I heard Bella say softly.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Bella blushed when she stared at me. I felt her desire and lust. If I was human I would've been blushing. "Except to get a shirt."

I sent a wave of lethargy her way and soon she was asleep. I would wake her up when Rose came back with her clothes. I laid Bella down and climbed into bed next to her. I decided to close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I did relax to various images of torturing Edward however.

A/N: As a Valentine's Day present, I decided to do a second update in one day. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Anyways, reviews are my muse so inspire it up!


End file.
